Betrayal
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Sirius's POV of the weeks before Lily and James died. AUish.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**A/N - This is AU(ish) so please know that I do understand it didn't go this way in Canon. **

**Written for Hogwarts Muggle Studies - Volleyball - Write about the war. **

**Betrayal**

Sirius sat in the Great Hall, James and Lily sitting beside him, Remus and Peter sitting across from them. Hogwarts, during the summer, had become the meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix, and Gryffindor table was the current resting place.

All along the table, various members talked and argued strategy, some wanting to take the offensive, others preferring to defend and hope for the best. Sirius, and all his friends with him, were all willing, able and anxious to take the offensive, to take the war to the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore appeared through the double doors with a pensive, almost troubled look on his face, a look that worried those gathered immensely. Even now, during a time of war, Dumbledore never failed to look on the bright side.

Sirius felt a pang, deep in his gut, as he watched the headmasters eyes travel over James and Lily, his brow furrowing further. He exchanged a look with Remus, who had also seen the look on Dumbledores face, and raised an eyebrow. _What on earth was going on?_

Dumbledore took his usual seat, and everyone quieted, waiting for him to open the meeting and begin yet further discussions on the war that could so easily destroy a way of life they all cherished.

"It is with sadness that I inform you all of yet another impending attack, though this time, the news is slightly different. Four of you are in immense danger, and must immediately go in to hiding, tonight."

Shocked questions and exclamations exploded, but Sirius knew. He knew at least two of the people who would be named. Looking at them with sad eyes, he realised that they knew too. Their hands gripped to each other in a vice like grip, their eyes while scared, angry and sad, also filled with love for each other as they shared a glance.

Despite himself, Sirius felt a small hope blossom. If anyone could survive in hiding it was Lily and James. The love between them was so strong, so vibrant to anyone who met them, that they wouldn't be destroyed. The life growing in Lily's belly all the more proof of that if it was necessary.

As Sirius thought about his soon to be Godson, his thoughts turned to another couple, further down the table. They two were deeply in love, and they two were expecting a little boy.

Sirius felt sickened when the stray thought that maybe the couples weren't the target crossed his mind. No. It couldn't be that. It just couldn't. How could anyone, even the twisted individual that called himself Lord Voldemort, have anything against an unborn child? How, and why?

Names were called, discussions had, plans agreed on. The Fidelius. A powerful charm, used in only the most dire of situations, would be used to protect the two soon to be families.

Instant question, easy answer. Sirius would be the secret keeper for Lily and James, no problem. He would keep them safe. He would never betray them. He loved them too much to even think of such a thing.

Obvious? Perhaps. But best friends stand together, and nothing would stop Sirius from standing by James. Nothing. Never.

xxxx

Dumbledore was ready to cast the spell. The Longbottoms were protected, now it was time for James and Lily. Sirius, Remus and Peter all gathered at the house in Godrics Hollow. Remus and Peter would know the secret, would be able to visit their friends. Sirius would be the keeper, and he would keep his friends safe.

"How about a bluff?" he asked, suddenly, the idea popping into his head from nowhere.

"What do you mean?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"Everyone thinks I'm going to be your Secret Keeper. Let them keep thinking that. They'll come after me. But use Peter or Remus instead. A double bluff. No one will ever believe that you would choose anyone but me."

"That's... a good idea, actually. I really don't understand why you won't stay with us though, Sirius," Lily sighed.

"You know me, Lil's, I wouldn't be able to handle being indoors all day everyday. I'd go mad in a week."

She nodded, and the plan was agreed. Peter would be the secret keeper. Sirius the bluff. A Spy was out to get them, and they could trust no one but each other any longer. The five of them, would be the only one's to know. They would keep each other safe, stand by each other, just like best friends did.

Xxxx

Paranoia. Suspicion. Who to trust. Who not to trust. Doubt's swirled in Sirius' mind. A Spy. Who was the spy? Were they closer than anyone could imagine? No. Impossible. Was it really?

He left his home, restless and worried, to check on Peter. The hidey hole that had been decided on was empty, no sign of a struggle, no sign of force. Peter? No.

Sirius left for the Potters, a sinking feeling in his chest making it hard to breath. He revved the engine of his motorbike, pushing it faster and faster through the air as he tried to reach his friends. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Horror. Absolute Horror. The house, falling to the ground, blasted apart by an unknown spell. Despair. Sirius couldn't breath. He was suffocating in his own grief, scared, betrayed, confused, and angry.

A Babies cry.

Harry. His Harry. His mini-Prongs.

"Give him to me, Hagrid, I'm his Godfather, I'll take care of him."

No. Dumbledore's orders. Harry was to be taken to the Headmaster.

Sirius felt something in his chest cave, hope, love, happiness, all taken from him along with his best friends.

He handed over the bike, the only thing he could do to help Hagrid get Harry to safety, and he left Godrics Hollow by foot, the numbness taking over his entire body as he walked for a time. He didn't know how long.

Only one thought remained.

Betrayal. Peter. Betrayal.


End file.
